


You've Got Every Right (To A Beautiful Life)

by SereneCalamity



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Billy gets to be a part of that wholesome family now, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Plus he's good with kids, Steve has a wholesome family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Steve thought Billy was fitting in with his family just fine.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 82





	You've Got Every Right (To A Beautiful Life)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around October or November of last year and meant to post it at Christmas, but...Clearly that didn't happen. Oops. But here we go.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the title comes from Who Says by Selena Gomez.

This was their first Christmas as an official couple.

Steve Harrington had been totally prepared for last Christmas to be their first, but Billy Hargrove hadn't quite been there and so Steve hadn't pushed it, but now they were here, and they were properly official, and Steve had gotten to introduce Billy as his boyfriend to his grandparents and his aunts and uncles when they had crowded into the house on Christmas day. Billy had looked a little overwhelmed by the amount of people that he was being introduced to, even though Steve had tried to warn him. His mother came from a _huge_ family, that was just as boisterous and loving as her, which Steve was lucky to have, but that he could also understand could be a bit intimidating, and his fathers family wasn't much smaller.

"You're doing great," Steve managed to whisper to him somewhere between the champagne breakfast and getting dragged into the kitchen to help his mother with the chocolate eclairs and cutting up the cheesecake bites. Billy had shot him a nearly petrified look before one of Steve's third cousins—or maybe third cousins _kids_?—came sprinting over and tugged on Billy's hand, saying something about a playstation game. Steve felt a little bad leaving Billy alone, but his mother insistent, and even though she was tiny and he was now twenty-two, she still scared him and he went along with what she wanted.

"He'll be fine," His mother, Alison Henderson, told him with a laugh as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek before tasking him to start stuffing the eclairs with cream.

"Oh, the kids love him!" Nana Sarah said as she finished off yet another glass of sherry. Alison swooped in to take the empty glass from her and fill it back up before handing it back and then checking on the turkey in the oven. One of Steve's aunts hummed in agreement with their nana and Steve smiled to himself, glad that Billy was making a good impression. He knew that he would, even if Billy didn't believe in that himself, but it was nice to have it confirmed. "You two went to school together, is that right?" Steve winced at that question.

"Uh, yeah, we did, but we didn't really...We weren't friends then," he finished it off lamely. There was a laugh from the doorway and the three in the kitchen turned around to see his favourite uncle, Logan Henderson, standing there with a beer in his hand.

"I remember you telling me about him—he was the one who gave you the black eye before we all had the family weekend away for yours and pop's wedding anniversary," Logan laughed again as he nodded at Nana Sarah who raised her eyebrows and looked back at Steve. Steve sighed because of course Uncle Logan would remember that.

It hadn't exactly been a part of their...Relationship, he guessed, where they had actually gotten along. All they had done when they had first met was snap at each other and throw punches, which Nancy Wheeler had stated had come from unresolved sexual tension of both sides and a lot of anger issues on Billy's.

"That's the one!" Alison agreed cheerfully as she started unloading more food from the huge fridge in the corner of the room. "They had quite an antagonistic relationship through high school—but I knew that you had a little something for him the whole time," she grinned as she nudged Steve with her elbow and he rolled his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat at the eyes on him.

"Whatever," he mumbled as he set about filling the eclairs. Logan was smirking in the doorway, because he had heard a few things about Billy from before they had started... _Being friendly_ and then graduating to lovers and then partners, and they hadn't all been good things, but his uncle had always had a knowing grin. And then ever since Christmas last year, the last time Billy had seen his uncle in person, and had told him that he and Billy were a couple, he had actually laughed.

"Steve?" Carmen Lorento, his aunt, his mum and Logan's younger sister, appeared in the corner with her baby on her hip. "I think you might want to save your man." Steve's eyebrows shot up, probably disappearing under his fringe, and there must have been a panicked expression on his face because Carmen snorted. "No, don't worry, no ones hurt. He's just...Come on." Steve wasn't sure what to expect when he followed after his aunt, down into the den. Most of the kids were down there, pretty much everyone under the age of fifteen—and Billy—had a seat somewhere in the den.

Then, after some examination, he found Billy was somehow buried in the middle, his cousin hanging off one shoulder, his little arm tight around Billy's neck, and standing on the cushions of the couch, and then another cousin—second cousin, he thinks—is sitting on Billy's lap.

Other than Maxine Mayfield, and some of her friends, Steve really hadn't seen Billy with kids. And with Max and her friends, they were only a couple of years younger than them, they weren't substantially younger, at the age where they were so open with their affection, sitting on knees or hanging off shoulders.

And it was kind of sweet to see Billy in that situation.

And enjoying it, it seems, based on the smile on his face as he jabbed at the controller in his hands.

"Yay, Billy!" Came an excited squeal from of the younger girls.

"That's not fair!" Came a shout from another one of the cousins, one that was now standing up and glaring at the TV, viciously banging his fingers away on the controller. Steve looked at the TV just in time to see Princess Peach soaring over the finish line, in front of everyone else.

That would be Billy.

Billy was always Princess Peach.

He literally threatened to fight Jonathan Byers for it once, when they were all drunk and playing Mario Cart, but luckily hadn't meant it...Not like he had in high school.

The cousins were all drawing straws over who got to go next as Steve was walking over, and Billy handed the controller back to the boy on his lap.

"There you go," Billy said quietly. "You can have my point!" There was a big grin from the seven year old and Steve looked over to see that there was a big piece of paper with all the cousins names on it, and little Callum Hargrove didn't have any.

Until he put down the point he got from Billy winning.

Callum slid off Billy's lap to go and make his mark on the paper and Steve could barely hide his smile as he leaned over the cushions of the couch to nuzzle his face into the back of Billy's neck. Billy jolted in surprise at the contact before leaning back into it. Steve kissed Billy's shoulder before turning his head to the side.

"Wanna go up to my room?" He whispered. Billy nodded, managing to disentangle himself pretty swiftly from the couch, and he and Steve left the lounge, avoiding eye contact with his aunt in the hallway and making it to the stairs. Steve's room was at the end of the hallway, and they closed the door behind them, opening the window even though it let in the cold winter air from outside, and Billy lit up a cigarette. Steve sat down on the ground, stretching out his long legs in front of him and took out his phone, tapping away on it, and Billy looked down at him from where he was leaning against one side beside the window.

Steve was weird, he _liked_ sitting on the ground. He would do it at their apartment, and when they were at Jonathan and Nancy Wheeler's place. Maybe he had gotten used to it when he had hung out with the brats a lot back in high school.

"You good?" Steve asked, still looking at his phone, the question coming out light and vague, but Billy knew that Steve had done that on _purpose_ , and was waiting very keenly for the answer. Billy took in another deep inhale from his cigarette, considering the question before answering it.

Blood didn't equal family.

His therapist had told him that.

Steve was his family.

Hell, _Max_ was his family.

The only person he had shared blood with that he considered blood was his mum, but he hadn't spent a Christmas with her since he was seven, and all those memories were starting to fade.

"I'm good," Billy replied and Steve nodded, still looking at his phone, but Billy could see that the screen had gone dark from inactivity. He hid his smile by putting the cigarette back into his mouth, appreciating the fact that Steve _knew_ Billy didn't like people fussing over him, even Steve. They were quiet, and Steve went back to whatever it was he was doing on his phone, and Billy finished his cigarette and closed the window, and sat down on the ground next to Steve, curling his body up right next to Steve's body. Steve was playing _Cupcake King_ , which he probably clocked two or threes hours on a day, but he clicked out of it when Billy sat down, putting his phone on the ground. "Your family is huge," Billy commented.

"Yeah, I tried to warn you," Steve grinned, scrunching up his nose.

"Nah, it's good," Billy murmured, because he had already met some of Steve's family, although it had always been just a couple of people at a time. Steve's mother was amazing, and her whole family seemed to be that way as well. Steve's father wasn't too big of a fan of Billy, which Billy could understand because back in high school, he'd been the one to show up a few times when Steve and Billy had gotten into fights and had been dragged into the principals office. But he was warming up to Billy, and the rest of his extended family seemed to like him well enough.

"The kids like you," Steve nudged Billy in the side with his elbow. Billy scoffed, but he rested his head on Steve's shoulder and then reached out to twine their fingers together. "Hey," Steve muttered, squeezing Billy's hand.

"Hm?" Billy tipped his head back to look up at his boyfriend.

"I love you. So much," Steve murmured with a smile. He ducked his head down, nuzzling into Billy's neck in a way that itched a little from the scratch of Steve's stubble, but was adorable all the same. Steve never stopped telling him how much he loved him, how much he adored him, knowing that it was something Billy had been deprived of for so long. Billy rolled his eyes, acting as though this was all a hardship, but his cheeks were flushed red, and it wasn't just from the cold air from the window. There was a kiss, a press of Steve's lips just under Billy's ear and he let out a heavy breath, a smile on his lips.

"I love you more," Billy mumbled and Steve huffed out a laugh, kissing his neck again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x
> 
> Twitter: [CalamitySerene](https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene)  
> Tumblr: [SereneCalamity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity)


End file.
